


Love That Never Fades

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Absent Parents, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Substitute Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Yakov and Lilia's love-life had long faded into nothing.But that doesn't mean that they never stopped loving each other.





	1. Chapter 1

“I never understood why you gave that child so much freedom.”

Yakov turned his head towards Lilia who sat beside him, looking as perfect as she always did.

“What?” he huffed in response.

“Victor, you always gave him such freedom,” Lilia replied, her gaze locked on her phone as she skimmed through news reports about the exhibition skate that had happened earlier that day.

“He is a free spirit,” he replied while picking his glass of wine up and taking a sip.

“I think you have a soft spot for him. You can’t seem to deny that boy anything,” Lilia mumbled. He paused, as he processed what his ex-wife had just said.

“I suppose I do,” he grumbled, “Vitya was like the son I never had.”

Yakov knew immediately how bitter those words probably sounded to Lilia. A long time ago they had tried to have children, but it hadn’t meant to be. Lilia was unable to have children, which had been one of the factors that forced them apart in the end. With nothing to tie them together, they had drifted apart until there was nothing that could fix them.

“You have a soft spot for Yurochka,” he pointed out.

“I do not,” was Lilia’s immediate response.

“Lilya,” he said with a raised eyebrow, “You have never been able to lie to me.”

“Yusha,” Lilia responded, “You have just as big of a soft spot for Yura than I do.”

“You aren’t wrong,” he sighed.

A silence overtook the pair as they sat together, enjoying their wines.

“I,” Lilia spoke softly, breaking the silence, “I would have wanted our children to be like them. Strong-willed and hardworking.”

Yakov stared at his ex-wife for a moment before letting out a hum of agreement.

“Miss, miss!” a sudden voice broke their little moment as a strange man approached their table with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. “My, my. Milady. You are the definition of beauty. I could write poetry about your beauty,” the man sighed while offering the bouquet to Lilia.

“Roses are red-“

“I am going to bed. Yusha,” Lilia said while setting her glass down and standing up, “Walk me back to my room.”

“Of course, Lilya,” he said while following in his ex-wife’s example and standing up. He waved the stranger off with an amused smirk.

Lilia’s ability to wave off any man like they were nothing was still incredible, even after all these years. Yakov could still remember the first-time Lilia had turned him down, turned her back to him and parade off with even more grace than she processed on stage.

He supposed that he’ll never get over his ex-wife, and he could live with that.


	2. Chapter 2

“I AM NOT WEARING PINK!”

Yakov sighed deeply as he took a sip of his coffee. Lilia and Yuri had been arguing over costumes for the upcoming season for what felt like days now – in reality it had only been five consecutive hours.

“Pink,” Lilia stated simply.

“No,” Yuri snapped back.

“Pink and red,” Lilia said, causing the room to fall silent.

He slowly set his coffee down and twisted around in his seat on the couch to look at the pair.

“Doesn’t it look… too much like last season’s costume?” Yuri questioned, clearly not sure if he should bring the comment up or not. Yakov watched Lilia closely as she picked up the suggested design and stared at it for a moment before humming in displeasure.

“You are correct, Yura, I’m apologies for not noticing the similarities earlier.” Lilia said, speaking ever so gently. Yuri’s shoulder relaxed immediately and a smile rose on the boy’s face. Yakov couldn’t be sure if it was because of Lilia’s use of “Yura” or that she agrees that her costume idea was too similar to the previous season.

“Vitya gave me a designer’s folder today,” he piped up, catching both Lilia and Yuri’s attention.

“Designer?” Yuri enquired curiously. He grunted as he slowly rose to his feet and wondered over to where he had placed the file. It didn’t take long to locate with how brightly coloured the folder was, but the designs inside were very lovely and were clearly drawn with Yuri’s figure in mind. He handed the folder to Lilia, who opened it and flipped through the half a dozen designs before handing them over to Yuri.

“Any will be acceptable,” Lilia said with a nod of her head.

Yakov returned to his pervious seat and picked his coffee up, deciding that he could leave the pair to their own devices now that there was no longer an issue.

“Hey, Yakov,” the couch shifted beside him, causing him to turn his head to the side to see Yuri hanging over the back of the couch with a piece of paper grasped in each hand.

“Which one?” Yuri questioned. He glanced at the two designers before pointing towards the left one.

“Awesome!” Yuri said, clearly happy with his choice as he got off the back of the couch and returned to Lilia with his final choice. The room was filled with the pair discussing potential changes to the outfit before Lilia dismissed Yuri for the evening, ordering him off to bed.

“The boy doesn’t seem to stop growing,” Lilia sighed as she joined him on the couch.

“That is what children do,” he mumbled.

“Yusha, he asked for your opinion today,” Lilia pointed out, causing him to pause and glanced towards her curiously.

“Your point being, Lilya?” he questioned.

“I do not think he sees you as merely his coach,” Lilia stated simply.

“He craves your approval,” he responded.

“From my understanding, he does not have any female role models in his life, therefore he gravitates towards me,” Lilia said.

“You say that so simply, like you don’t enjoy the way he looks up to you,” he chuckled at the glare he received in response.

“Watch yourself, Yusha, you are staying at my house,” Lilia warned him, causing him to chuckle again, this time in amusement.

“Yes, yes, Lilya, I haven’t forgotten,” he ensured her while returning to quietly sipping his coffee, his ex-wife sitting comfortable by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you still love him?”

Lilia glanced up from her morning paper to stare at Yuri curiously.

“I beg your pardon?” she questioned while watching the blonde teen stir his breakfast of muscle and fruit, rather than actually eat it.

“Do you still love him?” Yuri repeated again, though his eyes did not lift from his bowl.

“Do you mean Yakov?” she found herself questioning, wondering where the sudden question had come from.

“Do you still love him?” Yuri asked once again.

She stared at the teen for a moment longer before returning to her paper.

“You never stop loving a person, Yura,” she replied simply.

“Then why did you get a divorce than?”

She stared at the paper in front of her blankly for a moment, wondering where all this had come from.

“Sometimes, love isn’t enough.”

She hated to admit it, but despite how much she had loved – still did love – Yakov, it hadn’t been enough to keep them together. It had never been enough; their careers had always been first for both of them.

“Love isn’t enough,” Yuri mumbled to himself while lifting a spoonful of muscle and fruit up in the air before watching it drop back into his bowl.

“Don’t waste your food, eat up,” she huffed while returning to her paper.

Yuri understand that love wasn’t enough, after all, his father had abandoned the boy early on and his mother had followed not long after. Lilia couldn’t believe that someone could just abandon a child, leave it for someone else to look after.

And of all children, her beautiful Yura.

Yura who listened to her every word and followed her instructions to the letter, even if he didn’t agree with what she says.

Yura who made her food whenever he had free time, purely because he wanted too.

Yura who asked her to do his hair because “no one else can do it right”.

She would never understand why Yuri’s parents abandoned him, probably like she would never truly understand why love could never be enough.

“Can you do my hair after breakfast?” Yuri asked around his spoon as he finally admitted defeat and ate his breakfast.

“If you hurry up,” she said, knowing that she would do it even if the teen continued to fiddle with his breakfast for another hour.

* * *

“Do you still love Lilia?”

Yakov rose an eyebrow as he stared down at Yuri.

“Where did that come from?” he huffed while offering the teen a water bottle.

“Was just wondering,” Yuri mumbled with a shrug as he took the water bottle.

Yakov eyed the teen closely for a moment before sighing softly.

“It doesn’t really matter if I love Lilia or not. Now, your step sequence-“

“Was horrible and I should really ask the other Yuri for help, yes, yes,” Yuri sighed while thrusting the half-finished water bottle back into his hand.

“Is getting better,” he continued, choosing to ignore the fact that he had been cut off. Yuri paused and glanced towards him in surprise before a soft smile broke onto the teens face.

“Have you talked to the other Yuri?” he questioned, earning a huff.

“Why would I go to the other Yuri? No, I asked Lilia for help,” Yuri said, a look of determination on his face.

“Good,” he said with a nod.

“But seriously, do you still love Lilia?” Yuri asked. Yakov raised an eyebrow at his youngest skater, wondering where this question was coming from.

“It doesn’t matter if I still love her, Yura. Love can’t fix our relationship. Now, back to practice. From the top!” he demanded, earning a groan of annoyance from the teen.

“Slave drivers, both of you,” Yuri mumbled under his breath, causing Yakov to smirk to himself.

Yakov sometimes couldn’t stop himself from comparing Yura to a much younger Lilia.

The attitude and sass just always reminded him of Lilia in their youth.

The way Lilia could make a man crumble at her feet.

The way she could out curse anyone with that devilish smirk on her face.

If someone had told him a few years back that he would be basically raising a child with Lilia, he would have laughed in their face. But here Yura stood, living with the both of them, acting like a younger Lilia and driving him crazy.

It almost felt like he had a family.

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles comes from my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [Part One](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161268247405/prompt-roses-are-red-im-going-to-bed)  
> [Part Two](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161309202835/moar-yakovlila-pls-like-surprisingly-tranquil)  
> [Part Three](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/161352266895/omg-youve-made-me-fall-in-love-with-yakolya-even)


End file.
